Dr. Rigotti will conduct two studies to determine the potential for promoting smoking cessation among patients admitted to a smokefree hospital. Study I, a prospective cohort study, will assess the impact of hospital no-smoking policies on smokers' nicotine withdrawal symptoms and subsequent smoking behavior. Study II is a randomized controlled trial to determine whether nicotine replacement therapy and brief behavior modification provided to hospitalized smokers can achieve two goals: (1) reduce the level of nicotine withdrawal symptoms during hospitalization, and (2) increase the level of smoking cessation one year after discharge.